A New Beginning
by Star-ying
Summary: My 1st story! Hope you people will like it! The summary goes like this: War is raging and out of nowhere pops up two mysterious strangers asking for shelter. Who are they and why do one of them look so much like the previous Li clan leader?Full sum in bio
1. Default Chapter

**Authoress note**: OMG MY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!!!! THIS IS LIKE SOOOOOO EXCITING!!!!!!! shit!!!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there's a bee there's a beeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! aaaaahhhhhh shoo shoo go away!!!!!!! A few moments later… Sigh… finally it's gone… I always seem to have a trouble with bees… Anyways… I hope you people like my fanfic and it may be kind of lousy because I'm not exactly very good but enjoy!!! p.s. don't forget to review!!!

A little note:

'…' --- thoughts of characters

"…" --- speech of characters

(…) --- MY little thoughts and comments etc.

---marks the start and end of each chapter

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ANY PART OF IT!!!!!!!!! IT IS TOO HOLY AND WONDERFUL TO BE A CREATION OF MINE ONLY PPL IN CLAMP CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE CCS!!!!!!! sobs

Anyways… on with the story!!!

**A New Beginning **

(Prologue)

"Grandma, Grandma! Tell us a story!" cheered a little boy aged 3-4.

"Ya, Ya! Tell us a story!!!" piped his little twin sister.

"Alright, alright which story do you want today?" chuckled the old grandmother as she sat on her rocking chair tightening her shawl around her. 'Brr… the weather's getting colder now a days…'

"I want the one with a lot of fighting scenes." said the little boy.

"No! I want that love story you told us the other day! It was so sad…" pouted the twin.

'Sigh… little kids these days grow up so fast…' sighed the poor old little grandmother (hehe ignore the 'poor old little' its just me and my sadistic mind -.-)

"How 'bout I tell you one about both?" said grandma, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh all right I suppose." they grumbled in unison though to tell the truth their hearts were racing with excitement. Any story was better than none and they all knew of grandma is a fantastic storyteller.

Sweat dropping at the way they spoke, she thought, 'Hehe what's the world coming to, 3 year olds acting like 10 year olds…'

She continued anyway…

Long long ago in a place far away (hehe-.- ,not really considering it actually happened quite near… oops let out something ) hope was long lost and no light glimmered on the poor souls as they hid in their houses, afraid to even take a step out unless necessary for they were terrified of the Dark Power. The Dark Power was a ruthless group of monsters. They killed anybody that offends them in the most horrifying way imaginable. They do not need a reason to kill and they were always roaming around the land. (No wonder people were terrified…) But it was not always like that. There was a time where people lived in happiness and contentment and the land was beautiful. Everyone was happy and birds chirped all day… that is… until THAT night.

It happened just a few years ago though it felt like centuries. The Dark Power is a force that drains hope, creates despair and causes destruction. It had been gathering forces for years now but the attack was so sudden that they did not even have time to fight back and they had already fallen, prey to the Dark Power.

Screams of terror and pain could be heard throughout the whole night as havoc and chaos descended upon the land burning all in its path and killing all in sight. It was a night to be remembered.

The once beautiful land now lies in despair and horror. Meng Yao, or Dreams' Tale, the land where beautiful dreams come true and horror never existed is now a living hell where people suffer and plants wither, where despair dwells in every dark corner, where light now never shines.

Paradise had fallen…

Many resisted but who could withstand the immense power of the Dark Power. In the end, almost everyone lost hope. Almost.

Just when things were taking a turn for the worst, two families stood out. They were the strongest families of all, being granted the most astounding powers of all. With them to lead the people, success was guaranteed…or so they thought.

They fought long and hard and many were sacrificed in the journey to find what is lost but as the saying goes the road to freedom is never easy only those with the heart and the will will succeed in finding what is lost. The people whose eyes were once vacant with despair were now tinged with a slight bit of hope for a seer had foreseen the beginning of the end. (Ooh its confusing me even 0.o...)

When the world falls into darkness,

Two will come forth.

One taught to love,

The other to hate.

One born in the light,

With the purest of hearts

One lost in the dark,

Hidden behind mysteries.

Together, hearts as one,

They shall defeat the Greatest One.

But triumph shall not come easy,

Sacrifices must be made.

Sights foreseen shall create doubt,

While feelings unknown shall hurt more.

Be truthful and brave

Stay honest and kind.

Betrayal is but skin deep,

Never judge a loved one too hastily.

Look hard and deep,

For when forgiveness comes, salvation follows.

A silver lining lies behind every cloud.

Rain must fall before a rainbow comes.

Pride comes before every fall.

Appearances cam be deceiving.

Trials await the Chosen Ones.

Be prepared for the end,

For though it brings joy,

It shall also bring sadness.

* * *

**Authoress note**: I finally finished a chapter!!!!! dances around the room so how was it??? I know this chapter is kind of boring but it's only the prologue!!!! PLS PLS READ ON AND REVIEW!!!!!! (Oh I already got an idea for chapter 1 so pleeeaaaaassseee (please) read on!!!!

p.s. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm a maniac I know…)


	2. The Arrival of the Strangers

**AN** (authoress note): HEEELLLLOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M BAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! (Ok I am lame…) I weally weally swincwewy oped dat you people would ad cwame bwack to wead mwy wery wery (I hope) gwice swowy (translated as: I really really sincerely hoped that you people would have came back to read my very very nice story) I think I'm suffering from split personality disorder… -.-

YAY!!!!! Chapter one is up!!!!! I weally ope you pweople like it

A little note:

'…' --- thoughts of characters

"…" --- speech of characters

(…) --- MY little thoughts and comments etc.

**DISCLAIMER**: (let's do something special today)

Me (normal): may we have me (baby) to do the disclaimer today!!!

Me (baby): pwease dwont sue shwe/me bwecwause shwe/me dwont own CCS and pweople.

Thwank you!!!

(Translated as: please please don't sue she/me because she/me don't own CCS and people. Thank you!!!)

(ok.i.am.so.officially.mad.-.-)

On with the story!!!

**A New Beginning **

Chapter One---???

_15 years ago…_

"_Sir! Sir! The Dark Powers are attacking us! "_

"_What?! Gather all soldiers and archers, guard the people!!!" commanded the Li Clan Leader as he sent out a telepathic message to the five strongest people who knows magic to meet at the Great Hall._

_At the Great Hall (still 15 years ago)…_

"_Everyone you do know that we are the weakest now as the birth of Xiao Lang and Meiling had not been easy and we have used up much of our powers to protect the both mothers and children and now I'm afraid that we do not have enough powers to defeat the Dark Powers." said the Li Clan Leader gravely._

_A gasp ran through the five as they took in the fact that their leader is giving up._

"_Then what are we to do?"_

"_Now, the most important thing is to protect the babies. They are our only hope. The boy, Li Xiao Lang, has the strongest aura I had ever seen. I believe that he will be the one to take my place when I am gone. The girl though, does not have a single trace of magic in her. Though so, I feel that she will play a very important part in our future. I propose that we send them to the Kinomotos they are the strongest people next to us and we have a common goal." _

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

"_Since everyone has no objections this matter is settled."_

_On the battlefield…_

_Having finished their discussion, they rushed to the battlefield hoping that all was not over yet. Upon reaching there, the sight that greeted them filled them with an absolute sense of hopelessness. The army of the Dark Powers seemed endless. They kept on coming, wave after wave of monsters and soulless people. The monsters devoured anything in sight causing the villagers to run in terror. Corpses of half-eaten people were strewn all over the bloody battlefield. While their numbers seemed to be getting lesser, the other side's army seemed to be getting more with each passing minute. Their war supplies were running out and everyone was exhausted there seemed to be no chance of winning. They were fighting a losing battle._

"_Retreat! Everyone back! RETREAT!!!" shouted the Li Clan Leader. _

_Then they noticed the faint circle around the village. He was using a magic shield to protect everybody within range. They could see the strain on the Li Clan Leader as he tried to support the shield. Suddenly, his burden lightened considerably. He turned to see all the mages joining their powers with his to protect the people Touched, he worked harder to sustain the shield as the soldiers ran back to the safety of it._

"_Muahaha, you puny magicians don't even know the extent of my powers yet. I can easily crush all of you with just one blast of power. You want to rebel against me? Not so easy! Try again in your next life! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" cackled a sickeningly sweetly evil voice._

_Looking up, they could just make up the outline of a girl with her long black tresses fluttering against the wind, black leather wings spread out in the thundering sky._

_They could only watch as she fired a large ball of pure evil energy straight through their shield and onto the land killing everybody._

'_I'm sorry Yelan, I've failed everyone…'was the last thought in the Leader's mind as Death claimed its prize._

_His spirit will never rise until the day someone finishes the task set out by his father, to rid the land of evil and to restore it to its former beauty._

_In a forest somewhere…_

"_Ah!" cried a girl as she tripped over yet another root._

'_I must hurry. I must finish the task Master Li sent me to do. I must reach the Kinomoto residence.' thought the girl desperately as she tried to run as fast as she could while carrying two babies._

"_Well, well what do we have here." a girl grinned maliciously as she floated down onto a forest clearing._

_Her yellow cat-like eyes narrowed at the girl holding the two babies. She curled her finger upwards as she said evilly "I believe this should belong to me now." In a split second, the baby boy appeared on the evil girl's arms._

"_My work is done now, do whatever you want with the girl." yawned the girl as she turned around to leave._

_Out of nowhere, several evil looking monsters and soulless people appeared. They each had a evil grin plastered onto their paper white faces._

_The last thing the girl heard as she stepped into a portal was the girl's desperate cry for help._

_Somewhere on the forest floor, a baby lies forgotten._

_By the time the Kinomotos found out what was happening, the Li Clan was utterly destroyed. All they found was a little baby girl miles away from the Clan grounds with a letter in her blanket. Totally shocked, they vowed to take revenge. They gathered the corpses and found out that Li Yelan and her daughters' were missing. They searched for them but to no avail. In the end, they buried the corpses and went back home._

Present (in some forest)…

"Hey Syaoran, we're reaching the Kinomoto mansion." Eriol Hiragizawa called out to his companion sitting on a tree top. He seems so cold and forbidding never speaking more than needed. Some people mistook it as haughtiness but he knew better then that. It was due to his upbringing. The Master never allowed his best warriors to show any emotions. He trained them all to be emotionless killing machines with no conscience or what so ever. The worst was those who joined since they were a baby. Those were the most efficient killers and the coldest people he had ever seen, like this one here. Repressing a shudder he called out again," If you're not going I am."

"Let's go. Rei not Syaoran to you." he said emotionlessly as he jumped from tree to tree.

'Hehe… he really wastes no words' thought Eriol as he silently sweatdropped.

At the Kinomoto mansion…

"Sir, there are two travelers outside asking permission to stay here for the winter."

"All right. Tell them to come and see me." said Kinomoto Fujitaka. It was common for travelers to come and seek shelter here. Who did not know the kind and gracious Fujitaka who would let total strangers in just because they were hungry even in these times of war.

"Here they are Sir."

"You're dismissed. "

Giving a slight bow the servant went out.

As the two travelers took in the simple furniture and the simply dressed man in front of them, Fujitaka said," Welcome to my humble abode. I am Kinomoto Fujitaka and I suppose you would like to stay here till the winter passes?"

"Yes. I am Eriol Hiragizawa and this is my companion Rei Syaoran. I hope that we have not interrupted…"

"OTOU-SAN!!! NI-CHAN'S BULLYING ME AGAIN!!!! AHHHH!!!" shouted a young girl of age fifteen as she burst into the room stopping Eriol from finishing what he said followed by a tall guy who is supposedly her brother chasing her.

"All right kids. Don't you think you're too old to be doing this Touya? And Sakura where's your manners bursting into a room like that." said a stern Fujitaka though his eyes held a twinkle of a smile.

"Sorry Otou-san." said Sakura as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Touya.

"Oh I would like you to meet my children Touya and Sakura. Kids, they will be our guest for this winter so behave yourselves. Sakura bring our guests to the guest room Touya stay behind for a while."

"Hai, Otou-san."

After Sakura had left with the guests, Fujitaka asked his son," Touya, what do you think of the guests?"

"They seem perfectly fine. What's wrong?"

"Don't you think that the one with brown, messy hair looks a lot like someone we use to know?"

"Really? I only thought that he's a damn rude boy who just pisses me off." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Touya…" Fujitaka warned his son.

"Anyway," he continued," don't you think he looks like the previous Li clan leader?"

"Nani?! You mean Uncle Li? But I thought he had died during THAT battle?" Touya asked, confused.

"Yes, yes you're right. I was probably just imagining things. Oh well it's getting late, go off to bed now Touya and just check on your sister for a while. Goodnight." said Fujitaka tiredly.

"Goodnight Otou-san." Touya replied with a bow.

"Oh and one more thing, don't tell Sakura anything about this and no more fighting." he added as Touya left the room.

* * *

AN: ooh... another chappie!!! nothing much yet!! can you guess who's Syaoran Rei (kay, though i know it's sooo obvious...) Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!! ( Oh, and can anyone tell me what'sdoes 'chan', 'kun' etc. mean and how to use? and there's the spelling problem,I'm not very sure how to spell their names so if i made a mistake please tell me kay?)so that's it til the next chappie!!!Another thing, i don't exactly update regularly so REVIEWto motivate me!!! Arigatou!!! 


	3. Rei Syaoran

**AN: **You know what.. I realize something.. I haven't written for like I dunno how long.. hmm hope you people haven't forgotten me.. and yes.. I realized too.. I've toned down quite a bit.. BUT I still think I'm quite mad in some ways.. I'm just.. erm.. not feeling very hyper now.. sighs.. feeling quite sad even.. dunno why.. hahaz ok.. shall not bore you with my boring speech..

A little note:

'…' --- thoughts of characters

"…" --- speech of characters

(…) --- MY little thoughts and comments etc.

---marks the start and end of each chapter

--- start/end of flashback

**Disclaimer:** "Daddy, I WANT CCS!" and he goes.. "no dear.. the only thing you're getting today is a bath!"

Haha.. sound familiar? Ya. It's from 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' just watched it.. I think Willie Wonka is such a poor thing.. anyways.. on with the story:)

**A New Beginning **

Chapter Two

After Touya had left, Fujitaka went to his table and sat down. Pulling out his drawer, he took out a letter. On the letter was written:

_To my dearest friend: Fujitaka_

_From: Li Shorun _(erms… hehe -.-ll)

Even the names were similar… Fujitaka could not help but wonder. 'Could this be?' He read the letter again…

_My dearest friend,_

_I'm afraid that by the time you read this letter, the Li's would be no more but I have left my only hope with you. I hope that the two babies along with this letter had reached you safely._

_The boy is Li Syaoran, my son and the girl, Li Meiling, my niece. Please care for them as you would your own, for my sake and for Yelan's sake._

_I have to warn you. The Dark Power is very powerful. They have many, many evil beings working for and with them and it would take no ordinary means to defeat them._

_Our future is in your hands, Fujitaka. Take care of my son and niece and when they are old enough, tell them the story of the Li's._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Li Shorun_

They had found the girl on a deserted forest clearing with a mangled body not too far away from her but they had never found the boy. Although they had concluded that he was most probably carried off by the wolves, He had a nagging suspicion that all was not what it seemed. He was very upset for the next few days after that.

'It was all my fault.' He thought again. 'I should have rushed there earlier. If so, maybe all these would not have happened and the babies would have been safe.'

Sighing wearily, he put the letter back in place before leaving the study for his bedroom. As he went out, he did not notice a faint glow coming from the letter.

Meanwhile in a corridor…

"Hello! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you!" chirped Sakura happily as she led the way.

"Hello! Nice to meet you too! I'm Hiragizawa Eriol and this is Rei Syaoran." smiled Eriol. As he was giving the introductions, Syaoran glanced around, looking for traps, exits, anything that may come in handy as they go along.

"Your friend's rather quiet, is he always like that?" asked Sakura, casting a curious look at Syaoran.

'Yah, duh, he's a killing machine with no conscience whatsoever oh and did I forget? He's about like the most dangerous person in the entire universe currently. Okay maybe that was a bit exaggerated… but still, like I'm gonna tell you that…' Eriol thought silently. Out loud, he said," Ah… he's a bit anti-social, don't mind him."

"Oh… Okay…"

For once, Sakura fell silent. (Wow great feat..) She was curious about this silent, handsome, stranger. 'Oh god, did I just say he was handsome?' thought Sakura, alarmed, her face going beet-red.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eriol, concerned about his new acquaintance's sudden change of colour.

"Nothing! I wasn't thinking of anybody!" replied Sakura a teeny bit too quickly.

Eriol raised an eyebrow quizzically but let it go at that.

"Here we are!" said Sakura as she led them into a well-furnished room with two beds in it.

"I hope this is okay with you and breakfast is at the dining hall. It starts at eight. If you don't know the way, just ask any one of the people. Make yourselves at home, hope you enjoy your stay! Goodnight." Sakura smiled happily as she went out.

After making sure that she was gone, Eriol sat down by the bed while Syaoran stood by the window, looking into the endless night.

"So… what are we going to do here? Eat, drink, sleep, play?" smiled Eriol as he tried to joke with him.

Syaoran gave a cold glare that could even freeze the whole of Africa.

"Erm… take that I didn't say anything…"

'Well, at least I tried…'thought Eriol after another failed attempt to make him smile. Suddenly turning serious, he said," You did have the chance just now, you know, why didn't you do it?"

"None of your business."

"Well… if you say so…" Damn, he was never going to understand this guy.

"I'm gonna sleep first." He called to his partner. No reply came. Giving a shrug, he tucked himself in and promptly fell asleep.

Syaoran's feelings were in a tumble. Eriol's question had struck a nerve. Why hadn't he made use of the chance just now? He could have just killed her and sneak away straight away. No one would ever know what had happened.

No one was there, they were alone. It was the perfect opportunity but he had _let it go_. Why?

What was about this girl that made him feel so human again? He had almost let his guards down, again.

With pain evidently etched on his stricken face, he recalled the painful past of which he would remember vividly forever.

"Aunt Cho, Aunt Cho, no go! Syao no wan Aunt Cho go!" wailed a five-year-old Syaoran as he struggles to catch up with the guards who were pulling his beloved nanny away.

"What is going on here?" demanded a cold voice.

"Lady Nitra! We are very sorry to have disturbed you! We will handle this…"

"I SAID what's going on!" Lady Nitra threatened in a low voice.

"Ah… you see, this slave here has offended the Master and we are about to execute her but rei here seems to be rather attached to her and wouldn't let her go."

"I see. That is enough. I will see to them now."

"Yes Lady Nitra, as you wish." With a bow, the two guards left.

"So the boy has found a target of affection. How interesting. I believe the Master would like to see this." The girl grinned slyly to no one in particular.

"Come boy and you too _slave_." She spitted out the last word with hatred and disgust in her eyes.

Little Syaoran had no idea what was going on but he was glad that Aunt Cho did not have to leave anymore.

"Bao bao (carry), Aunt Cho." smiled Syaoran as he raised his arms to her.

Obliging to his wishes, Aunt Cho sighed tiredly. She had a bad feeling over this and she knew that she would most probably not live past sunset today. She wasn't upset at dying, no, she was actually glad to be rid of this terrible place. But she pitied the boy. He would have to live in a cold, emotionless place, growing up to become a cold, emotionless person. She wondered how many would he have to kill to survive. This is a cruel place where only the strongest will survive. It's a hunt or be hunted society here and she could do nothing for the boy except to give him some encouragement. She was certain that after today, he would never smile again.

"Hey Syaoran," she cooed to the little boy in her arms.

"You be a good boy, you understand? Do what you can to survive and find a way out of this okay? Remember! You must survive no matter what but you must never lose your heart. If not, you will not be any different from them monsters. I can feel it. You are different, you will be the one to set us free." She told the boy in a soft voice. He nodded seriously, as though he had understood everything she said.

'What am I doing, he is too young to understand. I just hope he remembers.' Sighed the old lady just as Lady Nitra announced their presence to the Master.

"Master, they are here."

"That's enough Nitra. Stand aside while I deal with those two." Said a nonchalant voice from the shadows.

"Slave, come forward."

Aunt Cho stepped forward, chin up high, trying to hide her fear.

"So, you try to take away my precious is it? Well, I shall teach you never to do that again, or then again, maybe you will never get the chance again" sneered the Master as a burst of black flames shot towards the old woman.

Syaoran could only watch in horror as his beloved nanny was burnt to crisp.

"As for you" snarled the Master.

Syaoran felt a stinging slap on his tear-streaked cheek.

"This shall teach you never to have a heart. Having a heart will only hurt you. Now get out of my sight you filthy cry-baby!"

Bowing his head and crying silently, he took Lady Nitra's hand and walked out of the menacing room.

From then on, he had obeyed his Master's word without question. Blindly obeying, blindly killing. Yes, it was painful. At first, he could barely live with the guilt but as time went on, the pain lessened and now, he felt nothing, not even a dull ache where his conscience used to lie. He was cold-hearted and ruthless, earning him the name "Bringer of Darkness". His name struck fear into everyone's hearts, rooting them to the spot through sheer, cold terror.

Yes, he was the bringer of Darkness. Death and despair followed him wherever he went and now, he shall bring it to this house.

**AN: **YAY! This is another chapter finished! Hah! I finished before schedule! This was supposed to be out in November but I somehow manage to piece this together before then:) anyway… I'm halfway through the next chapter already... I think it's not very good though so maybe I'll edit it more first. Ok.. the next time I'll update would most probably be in November so till then.. I think a few REVIEWS wouldn't do any harm :D (puts on her most charming smile :D)

Haha... ok.. so long!


	4. The way the wind blows part 1

**AN: **HELLO!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! (at last -.-ll ) grins hehe.. I know I'm a bad writer.. yes yes dears I know I haven't been exactly updating on time but hey! I'm a student after all.. studies come first… anyway.. for those who don't read my bio, I've got a bad news for you.. my dad locked the com and forbade me to play:( isn't that awful :( :( I know you'll miss me :D :D haha k read on..

A little note:

'…' --- thoughts of characters

"…" --- speech of characters

(…) --- MY little thoughts and comments etc.

---marks the start and end of each chapter

--- start/end of flashback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this story except maybe the plot :D

**A New Beginning **

Chapter Two

He stared at an unfamiliar corridor as he turned his 397th corner.

'Great. I'm lost. God! When was the last time I've been so careless!?' He mentally cursed himself.

All of a sudden, he saw a girl walk past further front.

'Wait a minute, isn't that Kinomoto Sakura?' Silently, he began to follow her.

After turning a few corridors, she suddenly disappeared.

'What happened? How did she disappear?' thought Syaoran, surprised.

"HAI-YAK!!!"

Startled, he turned around only to find Sakura in a fighting stance.

"Oops! Hehe sorry I thought you were a burglar or something so I used my cards to play a little trick. Sorry if I startled you." Said Sakura, smiling sheepishly as she lowered her arms.

Mutely, Syaoran stared at her, his mind in a messy whirl.

'Why hadn't I sensed her?' Suddenly, he realized she was asking a question.

Regaining his composure, he looked at her.

"I asked if you'd mind going to the kitchen with me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe, to tell you the truth, I… I'm afraid of ghosts… Sorry to trouble you. I know people keep telling me there's no such thing as ghosts but… but I just can't help it! Sorry , it's ok if you don't want to.. after all, I'm just a stranger to you." She said, turning a bit red.

As he looked at her, he felt a funny sensation he couldn't describe come over him. All of a sudden he had a sudden urge to protect her.

"All right."

She started. She had not expected him to agree. He had seemed so cold and forbidding and she was so sure he would make some cold and sarcastic remark about her. Happily she nodded.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

Her smile seemed to brighten up the whole corridor and the cold of the winter seemed to disappear for a moment, chased away by the warmth of that simple smile.

What was he thinking! This is just a chance to get rid of her, he told himself sternly. Steeling himself, he said, "Lead the way."

Silently, they walked towards the kitchen without much excitement, unless the screeches and screams of one particular female could be counted as excitement. But the staffs of the household were already used to Sakura's late night wanderings and shrieks so they got to the kitchen relatively unharmed except that Syaoran was half deaf by then.

Sakura rummaged through the cupboards as Syaoran stood by the door.

'He's so not what I expected. He had seemed so cold and so unapproachable, like he's made out of ice or something. But he's really a nice guy under that cold exterior' she mused silently, a small grin playing around on her face.

Slowly pulling his dagger out of its sheath, he murmured to himself, "Here's my chance." Silently, he crept closer to his intended prey.

"My mum died when I was very young in this stupid war." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran gave a start and hurriedly hid his dagger. 'What the..'

"This pointless war took away her life and so many others. I can't even remember her face now. Pathetic, isn't it? A daughter who can't even remember her mother's face. What kind of daughter am I anyway?" She whispered vehemently. As if suddenly realizing that the atmosphere was turning very solemn and intense, Sakura quickly changed the topic.

"You know, ever since the war, my brother's been telling me all sorts of scary stories, freaking me out totally. It's as if he takes a perverse pleasure in seeing me frightened out of my wits. What's more is that he has what people call the second sight. He can see ghosts. Which is why I never know when he's lying or telling the truth."

Unsure of what to do, Syaoran could only stand where he was. An awkward silence formed between them as they both tried to think of something to say.

"I.." the both of them started at the same time.

"You can say first." Sakura said.

"I.. er.. you.. Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden?"

As soon as Syaoran said that he gave himself a big mental smack. What on earth came over him to actually say something like that!

Another awkward pause ensued before they opened their mouths at the same time again.

"It's alright, never mind."/ "Alright."

A moment of embarrassed silence passed as someone outside chuckled.

"Umm so shall we go?" asked Sakura tentatively.

"Uh sure."

"Did you hear someone chuckled just now?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing then. It's probably just my imagination."

At that moment outside: on a tree…

'Ah so this is how the wind blows. I wonder what will happen between them…'

**AN**: Haha that's another chappie at long last. Can u believe I took more than a year just to finish this chap?! Actually I did most of it already. It's just that I had no time to write. So sorry!!!!! I noe the ending kinda sucked cause I wrote it at different times. There was this part which I thought sounded great but after that cause I went off so the part after that was quite lousy.. oh well :D I jus got my o level's results!! Haha not bad but not that good either.. lol kk shall go write my next chappie already before my brother comes back and murders me XD


	5. The way the wind blows part 2

**AN**: haha hello people :D I hope there're still people reading my story considering that I haven't uploaded for at least a year? Not including the one that I just uploaded xp hehe ok I really really sincerely apologize for not uploading for so long ;-; smack me if u like puts out her hand and shuts her eyes tight ok I knew that you all are such nice people!! XD k so I shall be nice and get on with the story :D

A little note:

'…' --- thoughts of characters

"…" --- speech of characters

(…) --- MY little thoughts and comments etc.

---marks the start and end of each chapter

--- start/end of flashback

**Disclaimer**: blah blah.. the usual..

**A New Beginning **

Chapter Four

A while later in the garden…

"The sky's really beautiful tonight." Breathed Sakura.

Silently, Syaoran nodded, gazing up into the star filled night sky.

"It's been very rare ever since the war started to see such beautiful night skies. The smoke from the burning villages had always obscured the sky." Sakura commented sadly.

They settled into a peaceful silence, walking slowly through the garden. Sweet scents emanated from the hardy winter flowers, filling the cold crisp night air with their wonderful smells. The glow of fireflies floating around and the soft moonlight illuminated the quiet and peaceful garden.

"What was your hometown like?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." He said emotionlessly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know? How can anyone not know their own hometown!" she exclaimed in amazement.

"It was destroyed not long after I was born. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Murmured an apologetic Sakura.

Sakura racked her brains for another topic to talk about.

"Have you lived here all your life?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

"Well.Yes. I was born and raised here and this had always been my home. A place to keep me safe and warm. I love this place so much!" said Sakura passionately, conviction in her eyes.

"That's nice." He said softly.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

Syaoran shook his head.

"Oh well." At a lost of words, they fell into another period of silence.

Emotions ran through Syaoran like a freight train. Feelings that were suppressed long ago had begun resurfacing again recently. Feeling of loneliness, of wanting to belong somewhere. Mostly, a longing for a home, just like what Sakura has.

With it, came along feelings of bitterness. Why should she have something like this when he had nothing! Hatred welled in him yet again, threatening to overflow.

'I must do my job.'

Turning around, he unsheathed his dagger but the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

An angel had fallen asleep on one of the benches. Against the snowy background, her fragile beauty together with the glow of the fireflies gave this magical scene an ethereal feel. It was as if he just stepped into a hidden fairy world with the sleeping goddess in her trance like sleep.

Stars. He realized suddenly. She reminded him of stars. Small and gentle, yet strong in her own way.

A fleeting sense of tenderness and something indescribable began to rise in him.

'No!' he began to crush it down. This is dangerous territory, too easy to get hurt! Resolutely, he clamped down on his feelings.

"Kinomoto." He said coldly, ignoring the brief pang of loss that flared up in him.

The magic was broken, the ethereal state gone. Reality was back.

Startled, Sakura jerked awake.

"Hoe, sorry about that. I must have fallen asleep. Let's go back."

Climbing up, she dusted the snow off her clothes and turned towards the house.

Suddenly, a streak of black lightning struck the ground right beside Sakura.

"Hoe! What the.." Sakura exclaimed in shock as she leaped to a side.

"Hello, I see the mistress has a guest. Then this can be his welcome party." A figure shrouded in black fire smiled.

"Attack!" he commanded.

Ten grey wolves twice their normal size bounded into view, straight towards Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura stared in shock, still unable to comprehend the situation.

"Lightning!" Syaoran shouted aiming his hands at the wolves nearest to them. Dark lighting shot out of his hands, sending the first few wolves flying backwards, thumping painfully to the ground. They shimmered briefly before disappearing into the night sky.

"Kinomoto, fight!" He shouted again.

"Oh right." Sakura gathered herself together. Taking out her key, she chanted the words. Grabbing her newly formed staff, she threw out two cards.

"Fly, time! Slow the wolves down!" (can I do that? O.o)

Soaring upwards, she looked down. To her utmost horror, the spell had no effect whatsoever on the wolves. "It's no use. These are magically summoned wolves. These low level spells will not work on them." Syaoran shouted.

Cursing, he went straight for the leader, aiming a bolt of energy towards a wolf next to him at the same time. Seeing that Sakura was managing well, he motioned for the leader to follow him into the woods. Striking a few blows at the same time.

Finally while they were deep inside the forest, Syaoran spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yamazaki."

"Hey I feel hurt. Didn't I just say that I was giving you a welcome party?" Said Yamazaki, giving a hurt look.

"And you guys went to kill my wolves. Now I'll have to summon more." He sniffed.

"Stop playing games with me! What does the Master want!" he growled.

"All right! Since you just HAVE to know. The master wants you to remember your task and to hurry up." Yamazaki grumbled.

All of a sudden, he brightened up.

"Hey did you know that gods used to roam these lands and it's said that ' Those who are worthy shall receive gods' prowess' and then…"

"All right enough." Syaoran interrupted tersely.

"In case you haven't realized I only just got here." He continued, his eyes turning glacial.

"Oh well, it's never too early to be giving welcome parties I say." Yamazaki said cheerfully.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"All right! I'm going off already. Ciao!" He waved happily.

Just as he was about to step into a swirling portal, he turned around and solemnly, softly said,

"You know what, Syaoran, you didn't use to be this cold. Especially when we were still kids, before all these. But you've changed. Why? We're all worried about you, you know? After all we did grow up together. If there's anything you can always tell us. Take care okay?" With that, he waved before disappearing into the shifting colours of the portal.

Staring up into the night sky, he thought to himself.

'Did I really change that much?'

**AN**: haha ok me have no time so I'll continue this the next time k? haha see you all and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Make me a happy girl XD


End file.
